Link’s Grace
by IB3303
Summary: Hyrule is being restored after Ganon, but all the champions are being revived. Link and Mipha become closer and move to Zora’s Domain. What happens next? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing from Breath of the Wild or Zelda, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

It was all over. Calamity Ganon was gone and the kingdom of Hyrule was being restored. It had been eight months since Gabon's defeat and Link was still traveling. Zelda had set up her temporary headquarters at Kakariko Village and was currently rebuilding Hyrule to it's former glory, starting with Hyrule Castle. After word of Ganon's defeat had spread, travelers and people from all over Hyrule had come to help, from Gorons to Gerudo and Hyrule Castle was being fixed up and generally cleaned. Construction was being overseen by Buliara of the Gerudo, and Link was happy that he could finally go to Gerudo Town without her intimidating the heck out of him.

Lady Riju had updated the Gerudo law of no men to allow all male champions into the town, no matter what. Link was finally able to visit the area without having to crossdress, but did not mention it to anyone because he had been breaking Gerudo law. The Gerudo were also monitoring the activity of the Yiga Clan, who had gone silent after Ganon's demise. No one was sure what they were planning.

The Rito and Gorons had not been very affected by Ganon, given their respective harsh climate conditions, although, the Gorons reported a lower level in monsters at the abandoned north mine, so it was being used again and whenever a group of fire Lizalfos entered, they made sure not to do so again. Other than that, both races were completely fine.

The Zora had not been able to leave the domain by land, because of all the electric Lizalfos, but all of those had disappeared and the Zora were easily able to allow travelers to enter their domain. It had quickly become a popular relaxation and vacation spot for all races, next to Lurelin Village.

Lurelin Village, Hateno Village and Tarrey Town had quickly become more populated as travelers could easily go without worrying about being attacked by monsters. The stables had also grown as more people were traveling and needed horses. Purah, of course, was dealing with more curious visitors, which annoyed her to no end. Indeed, Hyrule was at an age of peace.

Link walked through Hateno Village, to his house. He saw the sun, high overhead, and a warm breeze blew. It was another gorgeous day. He came up to the front yard and noticed Bolson and Karson packing up. Bolson came up to him when he saw him and started talking. "Link, listen here. As much as Karson and I have enjoyed your fantastic and much-deserved hospitality, we were talking about Hyrule Castle and we started thinking about Castle Town. I wrote to Queen Zelda, and she agreed to let me start rebuilding their. I'm thinking something a little more formal than our box houses, but anyway, we are leaving right now. Thanks for everything." With a wink from Bolson, Link watched him and Karson FINALLY leave his house.

Link went to the side of his house to the stable area and cleaned out the stable area. Epona, his faithful horse, was expecting a foal, and was currently living at the Dueling Peaks Stable, where they had a professional horse doctor standing by. Her due date was in a few weeks.

Link walked into his house and had just changed into his Hylian Tunic, when his Sheikah Slate started to beep. A pleasant voice came from it. "Divine Beasts activated. Prepare for relocation." Link had just enough time to process it before he was turned into streaks of blue light and flew away. Sheikah Slate travel was always pleasant, even though he couldn't move, he had a great view, but today he was a little concerned with what "Divine Beasts activates" meant. He landed and solidified at the Sacred Grounds. Around him, he saw Buliara, Teba and Yunobo appearing in the same manner.

All looked as surprised as he felt, and Buliara took one look at him before lunging at him. Luckily he was able to use Daruk's protection, because she actually left dents in it. With her fists. "WHY HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE?" She yelled in rage. Link shrugged his shoulders signifying that he didn't know why they were here. Yunobo started trembling and pointed behind them. Link released the protection and he, Buliara and Teba turned around to see four mechanical giants. Vah Naboris, Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh and Bah Ruta were bearing down on them. They stopped about a hundred yards away and a shimmering light from each of them shone at the four people. Naboris to Buliara, Rudania to Yunobo, Medoh to Teba and Ruta to Link. A hatch on the bottom opened like an elevator and the four people glanced at each other and walked into the respective Divine Beasts.

Link entered Ruta and felt a surge of sadness. Mipha, the love of his life, had died here. There was no voice and thankfully, no malice. He always felt sad when looking at Ruta, but being inside it was a whole different story. The light stretched out in front of him and lead towards the main terminal. He entered it and went down the steps, before stopping in shock when he saw her. Mipha's spirit was standing before him. "Hello, Link," she said. Link looked at her. "Mipha?" He said. "Yes, of course. I need you to do something for me." "Anything," he said. "I have had a sense from the shrine of resurrection that it is ready to be used again. My body has been left in a secret chamber, discarded by Ganon, but it is preserved so well that it is just like the day I died," she explained. She stepped aside and her body lay there. Link let out a sob when seeing it. "It is okay, Link. The shrine of resurrection is working. If you can get my body there, you may be able to revive, but you must be quick," she said. Link nodded, tears still on his cheeks. Her spirit kissed him and disappeared.

Link stepped forward and picked up Mipha's body. He could see various wounds where Waterblight Ganon had stabbed her and he quickly closed them with Mipha's Grace. He stepped out of the Divine Beasts and could see the others doing the same. His stomach dropped when he realized that they were carrying the bodies of the other champions. Revali lay with scorched feathers in Teba's Wings, Daruk in Yunobo's arms and Urbosa in Buliara's. It was a solemn party that started towards the Shrine of Resurrection, with Link leading since he knew where it was. The Great Plateau had magically and slowly risen up when Ganon first returned, in hopes that people could find shelter on it, but when Ganon was killed, it lowered again and was at Link's chest level.

They entered the shrine of resurrection and the room had expanded for four beds. The champions were placed in the beds and the screen in front of each flashed with the words, _Extensive Damage. One year required_ , on it. Each person in the room prayed to Hylia that it would work.

 **Hi everyone, so sorry if it was long or short, I'm still figuring this out. First, I will try to update every one to two weeks, but that may change depending on school. Two, all of this is fanfiction and things may be a little different than in the actual game. Three, I am using this using the abilities and backstories of all amiibos and expansion packs. Four, please like, comment and subscribe. Thanks and happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a person who owns Loz, but thanks for the offer**

364 days had passed since the bodies of the champions of old had been put in the Shrine of Resurrection. Link packed his things from his house and visited Epona and her foal, before heading to the shrine. After careful discussion with the leaders of the tribes and Zelda, it had been decided that Link would help wake the champions up and make sure everything was okay.

He arrived at the shrine the next day and looked on the health screen. _Two hours remaining. Memory will be fully functional upon waking_. Link nearly cried when he saw that. He was so worried about Mipha forgetting about him that he had been pacing non-stop for the past two days. It was the longest two hours of his life. He finally saw the 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 seconds remaining before all four champions groaned and sat up. They all stood up and took one look at Link before launching at him at full velocity.

He put his hands in front of his face before having the air knocked out of him as he was knocked to the ground in a champion bear hug. That is, except for Revali who stood and looked haughty. "Yeah, yeah, he saved us and revived us. It's not a huge accomplishment," he said. "Oh, Feathers, you haven't changed one bit," Urbosa laughed. "Don't call me Feathers," Revali groaned. Daruk and Urbosa finally let go, but Mipha held on tightly. "Um, okay Mipha, bud, The little guy is looking a little purple," Daruk said concerned. Mipha looked up and let go. Link took in a huge gasp of breath. He grinned down at Mipha and then at the others. They all had lunch together at King Rhoam's cabin, where Link cooked a light lunch of mushrooms and rice, and fish for Mipha, and discussed all that had happened. After, they parted ways and turned to go back to their homes.

Mipha and Link looked at each other, before leaning in and, after a hundred and two years, kissed. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that," Mipha laughed. Link nodded and they both headed towards Zora's domain.

After three days of traveling, they finally crossed the large bridge and entered. Both guard took one look at Mipha and promptly passed out. They basically had the same reaction everywhere else too on their way to the throne room. Only Dorephan, Sidon and the council of elders knew about Mipha so when they arrived, Sidon and Dorephan luckily didn't pass out. Of course, they did sweep Mipha into a bone-crushing hug that would have rivaled Daruk.

"How I missed you, my daughter," King Dorephan said. Mipha burst into tears for the first time and said how sorry she was for failing them. They both immediately contradicted her and told her and Link to rest in their room. "Wait, room, singular?" Link asked. "Well, you did accept the Zora Armor which is a proposal, you do intend to keep that acceptance?" Dorephan answered. "Of course, I love Mipha," Link answered. They both went to Mipha's old room.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world," Link said as he gazed at Mipha. She blushed and they both went to sleep, after doing something else...

They both woke up to the official announcement of Mipha's return and her marriage to Link in three days time. Link would wear his Zora Armor and he dealt with the guest list, while Mipha went dress shopping. All of Zora's Domain was invited, as well as Zelda, Impa, Daruk, Urbosa, Buliara, Yunobo, Riju, Revali, Teba, Paya, Robbie and Purah. Plus, many people Link had met on his travels, except for Bolson. Link did not wang him living outside his house in Zoras Domain for two years.

In three days time, the wedding was fully ready. All guests were in their seats when the traditional Hyrulean wedding song played, known as Zelda's Lullaby. Everyone turned to see Mipha in a white and blue dress, with a sapphire and silver tiara on. Link stood in stupor when he saw how beautiful the girl he was marrying was.

They exchanged vows and then they kissed. Muzu was the officiant so he took a little extra time by grabbing Link's collar and hissing into his ear that if he ever hurt Mipha, he would kill him. After the ceremony, the celebration began and while Mipha and Link had the first dance. It was time for the parent/child dance. Link's mother was killed during the Calamity, but Urbosa stepped in for her. Soon the floor was full of people and Link, Mipha and the other champions had come together in a little group by the railing. "Congrats, Little Guy," Daruk said. "May your love blow like the never-ending desert winds," Urbosa said. "I can't say that I am surprised," Revali said, "Mipha did always make gross goo-goo eyes at you whenever you weren't looking, but congrats anyway, whatever." "Revali, I did not make gross goo-goo eyes!" Mipha blushed and so did Link.

"So how how are you settling down in Gerudo Town, Urbosa?" Zelda asked, in an attempt to change the subject. "My little dove, things couldn't be better. Riju is still chieftain, but I have been given an honorary spot in the palace. The morning after I arrived, I came in to say hello to Riju, and she jumped and promptly flung all her stuffed animals off her bed in an attempt to hide them. It was hilarious and we had a big laugh about it, after her face went down from tomato red to sunrise red," Urbosa explained. Everyone chuckled at that.

"And you Daruk? How is it going in Goron City?" "Well, Queen Zelda, old Bludo is getting just that, old, so he stepped down and I once again became leader of the Gorons. But before that, when I got back, Yunobo turned around and saw me and I swear he nearly fainted. I got to Rudania and everything was in working order. And best of all, for lunch I had a delicious rock tenderloin. It was amazing." Everyone laughed and then harder at Daruk's confused face.

"Well I am doing just fine," Revali said, "Medoh and I have been training for a couple of days and the Rito have decided to turn the Flight Range, which was built as a prize for my incredible victory in the archery contest," everyone rolled their eyes, "into an archery school where I will be the main teacher. Obviously," he explained while somehow praising himself in the most annoying way possible.

"How are things in Hyrule, your highness?" Daruk asked. "Well, firstly, never call me your highness or Queen Zelda, Zelda is fine. Hyrule is slowly being rebuilt, the castle is almost completely rebuilt, we just have a few collapsed hallways to fix, and Bolson Construction has taken on the opportunity to fix Castle Town, which should be rebuilt by the new year. I am also furthering the archeological digs from before the calamity in an attempt to gain more technology from the ancient Sheikah, and beneath Hyrule Castle, I am pleased to say that we have found several other things. We led a dig into Ganon's old hideout, below the castle, but we didn't find anything of value, so we closed it up. We are confused as to the whereabouts of Ganon at this moment, but that is mostly a problem for the next generation that has to deal with him." She said. "Well I'm glad to see that we are recovering," Mipha said.

"That reminds me, I have your wedding present, but it's also sort of a present for the other champions too. We found these below Hyrule Castle," Zelda said. She then handed over a Sheikah Slate to each of the champions and Link and kept one for herself. Link turned his over to see the symbol of the master sword. He looked over at Mipha and hers had the symbol of Ruta. "Each is a Sheikah Slate that will cater to some of the specific needs of the champions, their Divine Beasts and their powers. Like, Urbosa, it will make Urbosa's fury more powerful and easier to recharge."

Everyone showed their appreciation by wrapping Zelda up in a group hug, that nearly crushed her.

"Thank you for coming everyone, beds are available at the inn for those of you who traveled," The newlyweds wished everyone goodnight, then headed towards their room. "Well, do you know the newlywed Zora tradition?" Mipha asked mischievously. "No, why don't you show me," Link said. Mipha grinned, they had a long night ahead of them...

 **Okay so, wow, thanks for all the comments and likes, it really means a lot. So I am going to try to stick to a strict regiment of updating once a week, even if I finish beforehand. I was nervous about starting a new story, my old one fizzled out after two chapters but that isn't going to happen to this one. As always, like, comment and favorite. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Legend of Zelda, for the last time. Happy Reading!**

It had been one month since Link and Mipha were married, and on that particular day, they were walking through Zora's Domain. Suddenly, a Rito soldier came rushing towards them.

"Master Link, please come quick. The Yiga Clan has somehow built a divine beast and are attacking Hyrule Castle. The only divine beast that could get there quick enough was the Rito's, and we don't know how long Medoh can hold it off!" He said.

Link and Mipha looked at each other, but Mipha already knew that look in his eyes. He was going to help and nothing that she could say would change that. "Go," she whispered to him, "just promise me that you will be careful." Link nodded at her.

"Lady Urbosa is the only other champion coming, besides Revali who is already there. Neither Zora nor Gorons can get there since it is giving off electric shocks and giant meteor balls that the Gorons are too big to avoid." The Rito said.

Link kissed Mipha deeply, promising that he would return safely. Then he clicked his Sheikah Slate and disappeared into streams of blue ribbons. "Please be careful, Link," Mipha said as she watched the streaks fade into the distance. The Rito nodded at her and flew towards Hyrule Castle.

When Link arrived, the first thing that caught his attention was the shouts, screams and general noise. The second thing was the giant divine beast, slightly smaller than Medoh, that was shooting lasers towards the castle that were deflected away by the pride of the Rito. It was in the shape of a gigantic crab. Where the eyes would be were two chimney like holes with occasional bursts of electricity or giant rocks.

It shot a laser at Medoh and to Link's dismay, it hit it. Medoh let out a screech. Link looked down as he ran down the path and saw Yiga soldiers advancing down the path. He kept running and sliced into one with the master sword like he was nothing. He caught the squadron by surprise and quickly disposed of all of them. He then realized that running was a bit of a waste and pulled out his own divine beast, the master cycle. He really preferred Epona, though.

He sped down the front drive and quickly jumped off behind the divine beast. It was so focused on Medoh that it didn't even notice him. He saw Urbosa fighting a horde of Yiga and was about to board the beast when he heard a deep chuckle behind him. He turned and a blade master appeared. He lunged at Link who used his flurry rush to dodge and deliver several quick slashes. The Yiga stumbled back and Link sliced at him, finishing him off. The Yiga disappeared and Link jumped through a back hatch that he found. Inside he saw a Yiga pressing a control panel as he fought Medoh. Link simply walked up behind him and slashed at him. The Yiga disappeared and Link walked up to the panel.

He tried pressing a big red button, but it let out a laser that broke the roof of the sanctum. _Oh well_ , he thought and slashed his sword through the control panel. The divine beast stopped with a final groan. Link quickly jumped out and saw that Urbosa and Revali had quickly dealt with the rest of the Yiga.

"Nice of you to join us," Revali said. Urbosa then promptly head-slapped him. "Oww, what was that for?" "Link literally just saved Hyrule Castle, the least you could do is thank him," Urbosa responded. Revali looked down at his feet. "Thanks," he muttered. Link nodded to them, then went over to Zelda. She was a little dusty, but other than that, fine.

"I'm glad to see that the Rito I sent was able to get to the Domain so fast. "Yes, and thank goodness you did," Link answered. "Luckily, very few were injured, but we did lose two royal guards and one gerudo soldier," Zelda explained, "but funeral preparations are being made right now. There is some damage to the castle and castle town, but nothing that can't be repaired. I've sent word to Bolson of Bolson construction." Link nodded.

"Is there anything for me to do here, or is it okay if I head home to Mipha? I can tell that she is worried sick," Link said. "No, that is fine, you should get home to your wife." Link bowed and then tapped his Sheikah Slate to teleport back to Zora's Domain.

As soon as he arrived, he was suddenly knocked over. Mipha flung herself at him and kissed him about a million times. "I'm so glad to see that you are safe!" She said. She then furiously held him down, much to his protests, and searched him for any and every wound that he could possibly have, down to a paper cut, and healed him.

Exhausted, Link fell asleep, and after what felt like five minutes of rest, he was being shaken awake by Mipha. "Wuzzgoinon?" Link said groggily. "Link, you must come quickly! There is a Zora who is injured and unconscious at the resevoir!" Link bolted up, grabbed his sword, and started running to the resevoir with Mipha and a couple Zora in tow. They came across a group of Zora at the dock, with Sidon's tall figure easily recognizable in the center. Link and Mipha pushed their way through the crowd and at the center, was a Zora, but then Mipha gasped and Link understood why.

Instead of looking like a normal Zora or even Muzu, it had frilly fins and was mostly a dark teal with light teal spots. It still looked like a Zora, but also looked kind of like the fish that Link had seen at Lurelin Village. A beta fish he thought it was called. The Zora in question was a slim, female Zora, and was covered in vines, some of which came from her wounds, but she was still breathing. Seggin stepped forward, as one of the oldest Zora archivists. "Well," he said, "It appears that we have found one of the forgotten race of Sea Zora."

 **Yep, I know, shocked gasp. Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little weird, but I have had a lot of stuff going on at school. I auditioned for the play, and got in, so I'm getting home at like 5:30. So, I am going to be implementing some of the old races, both from botw and other games, as well as introducing some more in the next chapter. Stay tuned and remember to comment and favorite.**


	4. Authors Note

**Hi everyone, so I just wanted to let you know that since I am not too far on this story, I am going to switch it to Wattpad. It's easier for me to write on that but please continue reading there. Sorry for the inconvenience and good luck.**


End file.
